1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ubiquitous notification method and system, and more particularly to a ubiquitous notification method and system for providing 3A (Anytime, Anywhere and Any device) based push events.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 1 shows an existing method of notifying events. Referring to FIG. 1, a user terminal such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a cellular phone and a PDA (personal digital assistant) can have an access to various sets of information provided by application servers, which are providers, through networks such as the Internet and public networks. Here, a user can become a member of a website or a blog operated by application servers by registration so that necessary event information can be notified out of much new updated information.
However, in order to be notified of such events, the user should subscribe to event information by separately connecting to the applications such as the website and blog of each service provider, so it is difficult for an event-related profile such as a change, addition and deletion of subscription to be integrally managed, which is a problem.
Further, the service provider should separately process the change, addition and deletion of the user's subscription related with the event notification, and grant registration-related authorizations, so the authorizations are not provided through an integrated interface, which is a problem.
Likewise, the existing event push service has been provided through a high-speed Internet line using a fixed computer, but recently, as the society moves to a ubiquitous era, such services are starting to be provided through various ubiquitous devices, and ubiquitous services are provided anytime and anywhere not only through a personal computer, a cellular phone and a PDA, but also through various devices such as a terminal that supports wireless Internet or mobile Internet, a refrigerator connected to LAN (Local Area Network), a microwave oven, an electric rice-cooker, an automatic vending machine and a memory stick. Ubiquitous services are proactive services where services approach a customer rather than the customer approaches the services.
Hence, greeting the ubiquitous era, there is a need for a push-type infrastructure for easily and efficiently delivering events generated in each application service to individual customers by integrating the events, and because it is practically difficult for the application server to provide various types of ubiquitous devices for each service, there is a need for a relay platform for appropriately processing push-type events in accordance with the device.